tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Kanae von Rosewald
Kanae von Rosewald (カナエ フォン ロゼヴァルト, Kanae von Rosewald, sometimes also 叶, Kanae) is a ghoul and employee of the Tsukiyama family. Appearance Kanae appears to be a young man with a physical resemblance to Tsukiyama. Like Tsukiyama, he has violet hair, a haircut similar the one Tsukiyama wore when he was sixteen, and wears formal attire. He also seems to take a liking to roses and flowers in general, just like his counterpart. Kanae's Mask.png|Kanae's Auction Mask. Kanaemask.png|Kanae's hunting "mask". Personality Kanae has been shown in a state of distress, crying over Tsukiyama's catatonic state. He is also shown talking to a rose, and Chie has implied that he has made a habit of doing so. Like Tsukiyama, he has a habit of using foreign words in his sentences; specifically German. He also appears to be quite flamboyant and over-dramatic in his speech and gestures. Kanae has also been shown to be possessive or jealous of Tsukiyama, and even resorts to "vulgar manners", trying to steal Mutsuki off the auction, to help his master recover and make him happy. Plot Torso Investigation Kanae is seen in despair, crying about Tsukiyama's state and talking to a rose. Chie mocks him for this behavior, suggesting that he does it frequently. He is later seen standing outside a door, holding a large (person-sized) suitcase. Nutcracker Investigation Ulitmately, Kanae brings Sasaki's undershorts, retrieved by Chie, to Tsukiyama to let him identify its scent. While Tsukiyama reports that he feels nothing in particular but slight sadness, as his ability to recognize smell has declined, Kanae tells Chie that he in fact did not feel anything at all. Chie sees through his lie to which Kanae threatens her with killing her. He seems to be jealous when she mentions that Tsukiyama would not be happy if something happened to her. He next appears in a parking garage, hunting for victims suitable for his master. Having obtained a sprinter's thighs and the tongue of a Sommelier, he targets someone with rare RH negative blood. However, he determines that the scent of the blood is not suitable and rejects it. He broods over Tsukiyama's current situation, admiring his master's interest focus but blaming Kaneki for his downfall. Jealous and resentful, he decides that should Sasaki turn out to be Kaneki, he will secretly kill him so that Tsukiyama never finds out. He decides to attend the upcoming Auction, in hopes of finding his master a suitable meal. Auction Kanae attends the auction in the company of another servant, Matsumae. He makes note of the many cloaked Ghouls present at the event, correctly guessing that these are hired bodyguards. The first major "item" up for auction, a famous actor, triggers a bidding war between Big Madam and Croque Monsieur -- Kanae observes this with disdain, calling the actor past his prime. He is unimpressed with the merchandise, until Tooru Mutsuki is brought on stage and revealed to be a One-Eyed Ghoul. Deciding this is exactly what Tsukiyama needs, he engages in an unsuccessful bidding war before losing to Big Madam. Matsumae attempts to comfort him as he despairs at his failure. Though he considers stealing beneath him, Kanae decides to take advantage of the chaos created by the appearance of Juuzou Suzuya. Intending to steal the auction's prize item, he goes in search of Mutsuki and corners the Investigator as he tries to make his escape. He decides that sampling is necessary, striking Mutsuki across the face with enough force to draw blood. He samples this, reacting with extreme motion to both the exceptional flavor and the thought of having finally found something to satisfy Tsukiyama. Before he can do more, however, he is ambushed and beaten by Karao Saeki. In the chaos, Mutsuki attempts to flee -- Kanae pierces him through the stomach with his kagune to prevent him from escaping. While the ensuing struggle is not shown, later on he finishes beating Saeki as punishment for interrupting him and orders him to stay put until he can retrieve his prize. He goes in pursuit of a wounded Mutsuki, eventually catching up with him and noting the injuries had begun to heal. This delights him, and he charges in to attack, claiming that since his prey heals it won't matter if he injuries him further. The Quinx arrive on the scene, with Sasaki retrieving an injured Mutsuki while Kuki Urie and Ginshi Shirazu hold Kanae off. After a moment, he recognizes their leader's scent and flies into a blind rage at coming face to face with Sasaki. He begins to fight with the team, managing to knock Urie and Shirazu aside before turning on the target of his rage. Cursing him, Kanae recalls a happier time when he played music with his master, laying all the blame for Tsukiyama's depression on Sasaki. The three members of the Quinx manage to overwhelm and wound him, but he is rescued by Matsumae. She seals the hallway with her kagune, taking a wounded Kanae and fleeing. Relationships Shuu Tsukiyama He is an employee of the Tsukiyama family, and deeply devoted to his master's well being. He shows jealousy towards others especially Chie, so it is probable that he craves his masters attention. Besides caring for him and running errands, he imitates both Tsukiyama's manner of dress and odd behaviors. Chie Hori Chie addresses Kanae by the japanese honorific "-kun". Although both Chie and Kanae are in close relation to Tsukiyama, they are not on good terms with each other. Kanae looks down on this human girl and refers to her with rude names like "stray rat", "guinea pig", or profanities in German. It appears that Kanae is extremely jealous of Chie's relationship with Tsukiyama. Although she has been helping Tsukiyama during his severe depression, Kanae is not grateful to her and even threatens to kill her. However, Chie sees through his intentions and out smarts him easily, adding to his resentment towards her. Ken Kaneki Kanae holds a deep hatred and resentment towards Kaneki, blaming him for Tsukiyama's current condition. He believes the obvious solution is to kill him in secret, believing that what his master needs is simply quality food and not to learn that the person he has been mourning has survived. Tooru Mutsuki Kanae is thrilled to discover another One-Eyed Ghoul, and hopes that giving Mutsuki to his master will bring him out of his long depression. He treats Mutsuki with arrogance, looking down on him and insulting him but impressed by his beautiful eyes and unique taste. Also, when he almost insults Tooru by calling him trash he stopped as he thought that if he said it would be that he is planning to give his master a trash. Powers and Abilities *'Rinkaku Kagune:' Kanae possesses a pair of whip-like tentacles, with a ribbon-like shape that wraps around itself like a vine. He seems to be a moderately powerful Ghoul, easily defeating the A-rated Karao Saeki in battle and rapidly healing from his injuries. Besides that, he is shown to be a trained martial artist and uses the same technique as Tsukiyama to wield his kagune like a sword in battle. Kanaekagune.png|Kanae's kagune Kanaekagune2.png|Kanae's fully-extended kagune. Kanae imitating Tsukiyama's Kagune.png|Kanae imitating Tsukiyama's sword kagune Trivia * In Chapter 14, the back story of Matsuri Washuu mentions he destroyed the "Roswalds", a prominent family of German Ghouls. Based on the tendency of Ghouls to alter their family names, it is likely that Kanae is a surviving member. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghoul